Dawn of a new Era
by cartoonwolf
Summary: Once again the Bones eater's well has been re opened. But this time it isn't Kagome. So now Inuyasha has a new companion and a whole new adventure ahead of him. Well, please read and find out the rest!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody!! Well this is Cartoonwolf and well this isn't my first fanfic, but it is the first to go on But hey, I hope you all enjoy this fic!

**INUYASHA**

**Prologue: Goodbye Kagome…**

****

"You will…come back…right?" Inuyasha barely managed to say. Kagome was sitting on the bone eaters well with her legs half way in the well already. The fight with Naraku was finally over and Kagome was going back home. She turned and looked at Inuyasha, whose eyes were covered by his pure white bangs. Soon Kagome was at Inuyasha's side, Inuyasha refused to look up at Kagome. Kagome put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to try to get him to look at her, but he refused to do so. Kagome took his hand in hers and put her other hand on his face. In surprise at her actions he snapped his head up and caught eyes with her.

"I will come back Inuyasha." Kagome assured Inuyasha with a small smile.

"But I have to go home for now…while school is still in session."

"Okay…" Was all that Inuyasha could say. He pulled Kagome into a hug, not wanting to let her go. They both wished that this moment would last forever. After a long moment Kagome slightly pulled away from Inuyasha's embrace. She looked at him with a tear stricken face; Inuyasha had to look away from her face full of tears.

"Well…see you soon…Inuyasha." Kagome managed to say wiping away her tears as she turned to go to the bone eaters well. She swung her legs into the inside of the well, took one last look at Inuyasha, who was now watching her, and jumped inside the well. A bright light came out of the well which startled Inuyasha. He quickly jumped into the bone eaters well after Kagome. When he hit the bottom of the well, something didn't feel right to him. He looked up hoping to see a roof above the well, but found the blue sky instead. It was then that he realized that Kagome was gone, and she wasn't coming back…

****

Well that was a pretty sad prologue, umm, I guess. But hey the rest of the story should be interesting! I promise. But if you could do me a huge favor, if you could help me out through this story by giving me some pointers to make it better, which would be very, and I mean, very appreciated! Well see you all in the next chapter! Bye Bye!

Love Cartoonwolf


	2. Dawn of a new era

INUYASHA

Chapter 1: _Inuyasha meets Raye……_

7 years later…

"KAGOME!!!!!" Kagome sitting on the porch of her house turned her head to the voice calling her name. It was a girl at the age of 16 wearing her old school uniform skateboarding towards her. This young girl had long dirty blonde hair pulled back into two high pigtails, which gave off a cute innocent look. She had teal colored eyes, and was at a height of 5"2.

"Hello Raye." Kagome now at the age of 22, married and with one newborn son, met Raye 6 years ago. She met her because her mom and grandpa were selling their old home. Raye now lives in Kagome's old home mainly by herself, because Raye's parents travel all around the world. Kagome has been a big sister to Raye ever since they met.

Raye kicked up her skateboard into her hand and walked onto Kagome's porch. Kagome noticed that Raye was more hyper than usual, and she knew why.

"Do you know what day it is Mrs. Kagome?"

"Uhhh…hmmm…Tuesday?" Kagome teased.

"Come on Mrs. Kagome!"

"Ha ha. I know it's your 16th birthday how could I forget?" Kagome laughed and so did Raye.

"I'll give you your present after school today. Now you better get going or else you'll be late."

"Aww man… Ok, see ya after school. Tcho!" Raye shouted as she jumped back onto her skateboard and headed towards her school. Kagome watched her go with a smile and she walked back into the house to see if her son was still asleep. She walked into his room and looked upon him as he slept soundlessly in his crib. She walked to her room next and passed her dresser when something caught her eye, she turned to her dresser and saw the shikon no tama, shining brightly. She picked it up and looked at it for a while and sighed. She missed Inuyasha; she missed his long white hair, golden eyes, and his cute soft ears. She missed his warm embrace, his soft smile, hell! She missed his stubbornness, rudeness, basically his entire personality!

"I miss saying 'sit' and watching him slam into the ground." She laughed at that thought, remembering all the times he pissed her off and as punishment she would say her magic word. But it has been 7 years since she last saw Inuyasha, and everyday for a full year she tried to go back through the bone eaters well, but was unsuccessful every time. She had to give up once her mom and grandpa sold their house to Raye's family. Kagome wasn't as talkative anymore, but then Raye came along and Kagome became herself again. Raye just gave off the aura to make everyone around her like her. Kagome never understood Raye all that much at first, she smiled all the time even when something bad happened to her, she still kept on smiling. Kagome has never seen Raye cry in all of the 6 years that she knew her, she wondered if Raye ever did cry before in her life, but she never asked Raye, she just went off with the conclusion that Raye was just too strong to cry about anything. Ever since Raye came along, Kagome felt like she needed to take care of her. It turned out that she actually did end up taking care of Raye since her parents travel around the world all the time and leave Raye to take care of herself.

Kagome put the shikon no tama back down on her dresser and stared at it for a good while just remembering her times with Inuyasha. Even though she was married, it never stopped her from thinking about him almost everyday. Locked in such memories made Kagome forget her surroundings and she almost didn't hear her son start to cry. She snapped out of her state of mind and quickly went to her son.

Raye rode her skateboard back towards Kagome's house after school had ended. She saw a car pull up at the house and noticed that it was Kagome's husband. She rode up to the car and waited for the man to come out of the car. The man stepped out of the car, he was a tall man with brown hair, he had a young look to him too, a very innocent look.

"Hello Mr. Hojo, how was work?" Raye asked with a huge smile on her face, she just couldn't help but smile; it was her birthday after all.

"Hello Raye, I have a gift for you."

"Oh! Really!?" Raye jumped up and down in excitement. Hojo reached back into his car and pulled a neatly wrapped present.

"Go ahead, open it."

"Okay!" She unwrapped the present with excitement, tumbling with the string until the wrapping finally came away. She sweat dropped at the sight of medicinal herbs in a small bottle. It was like Hojo to get such a thing for a gift.

"It will help you when you're sick or injured." He pointed out. Raye just smiled up at him, gave a hug and thanked him for the present. They both headed for the house, walking up the steps to the front door, and went in the house. Kagome greeted them with a gentle smile.

"Well Raye you want to have your present now?"

"Yeah!" Raye shouted with excitement.

"Well, you'll have to wait until after we had cake." Kagome said with a smirk on her face. Raye put a fake upset look. Kagome noticed the bottle in Raye's hand and decided to ask her about it. Raye told her it was from Hojo and that it was medicinal herbs, Kagome sweat dropped and smiled to her husband thinking,

'That's just like Hojo, to get such a present.'

After a while they ate cake, Raye's favorite type, Mint'n chip ice cream in the middle of a chocolate cake. YUMMY!!!! Kagome left the kitchen with a sudden excitement, Raye starred with curiosity. Kagome returned with a huge neatly wrapped present. With one quick, rapid movement of the arm, Raye ripped open the wrapping paper. She saw a large box with a colorful picture on it; she turned to see the picture clearer. Her eyes lit up with joy, it was a brand new skateboard! She opened the box, peering down at a nice black and blue skateboard with a really awesome fight chick design in the middle. Raye hopped up and hugged Kagome and moved on to Hojo.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kagome suddenly cried out.

"You have one more present Raye, follow me." Kagome motioned for Raye to follow her. Raye got up out of her chair and followed Kagome down the hall, which was filled with pictures of Kagome, Hojo, Raye, etc… They reached the last door of the hallway, and Kagome opened it and went inside, Raye followed close behind. They passed Kagome's dresser where the shikon jewel laid, and went to Kagome's bed. She reached inside her night stand and pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Raye.

Raye looked at it for a while, turned it over a few times to examine it. She looked up at Kagome puzzlingly; Kagome motioned her to open it. Raye slowly opened it and found a wad of money, she started to count it and found it to be a hundred dollars in American money.

"Wow, I thought I would never see this type of money in a long time. Where did you get this?"

"I thought you might have liked it, I know how much you miss America, so I decided to get it for you. Don't worry about where I got it. Happy Birthday Raye."

"Thanks Kagome-chan, this was a great birthday, the best one in years." Raye said with appreciation. She gave Kagome a hug again and said that she had to start heading home. They walked back past the dresser where the shikon jewel once laid, and walked back down the hall and into the kitchen. Raye gave Kagome and Hojo one last hug, took her new skateboard and headed home.

Raye arrived home; she kicked up her skateboard and started up the long steps to her house. When she reached the top and trotted a bit over to the house, she had to stop for she felt light for some odd reason. Raye started to sway back and forth a bit. Everything was blurry and spinning, Raye couldn't figure out what was wrong or why she felt the way. The world whirled until it became darkness.

Kagome walked back into her room to start getting ready for bed, she glanced at her dresser and walked two steps before turning towards the dresser, and something was missing. But what? She looked closer and she just couldn't put her finger on it.

'What is missing?' She thought to herself. Then it hit her, the shikon no tama was missing…

Raye walked to the old shrine with the old bone eaters well, and entered. Her eyes were open, but blank with unconsciousness. She walked up to the well and lifted herself to the ledge of it. She started to sway a bit, staring blankly down into the well. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she blinked herself out of her state of mind and almost lost her balance on the ledge of the well. She regained her balance and looked down in the well, then climbed down from the ledge.

'That was weird.' She thought. Why did she pass out and end up at the old bone eaters well? The phone rang inside the house which snapped her out of her thoughts, and went inside to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Raye." Kagome was on the other line.

"Hey Kagome, did you need something?"

"Raye, have you seen my shikon jewel that was on my dresser?"

Hey everyone, hoped you liked this chapter… I know it was a bit boring, but I promise that it gets better. So be patient, I'll write the next chapter soon. Well until next time bye bye!

Love Cartoonwolf


End file.
